universeconquestfandomcom-20200214-history
Amon's Force
This is a profile for Amon's Forces from StarCraft. Summery The Forces of Amon are a collection of species that have been enslaved by the fallen Xel'Naga Amon who seeks the complete destruction of the Universe. They have been operating since the Xel'Nagas' first appearance in the material universe seeding it with life. |-|Military Structure= Leader *Amon Second-in-command * Samir Duran Military Leaders *Maar *Ma'lash *Alarak (Later Rebelled) *Nuroka *Ji'nara *Zenish *Guraj *Dorian Champions/Heroes/Notable Individuals *Nyon *Artanis (Controlled) *Selendris (Controlled) *Bekkins *Hopper *Spanneti Military Units Infantry *Zerg *Protoss *Terran *Void Entities Large Units *Units Zerg *Units Protoss *Units Terran *Void Thrashers Airborne *Zerg *Protoss *Terran |-|Weaponry= Military weapons Melee weapons * Zerg * Terran * Protoss Ranged weapons * Zerg * Terran * Protoss Explosives * Zerg * Terran * Protoss Other Items * Void Shards Territories The Void * Age founded/conquered: Unknown (The Xel'Naga are known to exist inside the void, which is unknown as to how old they truly are. so Amon is likely around that old) * Territory type: Home Realm * Inhabitants: Xel'Naga, Void Thrashers, Void Shards * Civilians: Unknown * Military: Unknown Stats Enter the following information in each section below. Civilization Stats Tier-3 Universal: As Amon is part of the Xel'Naga, they are known to traversing the Void and into other Realities where they seeded life in their wake. Where as Amon managed to under most of their works in a short amount of time. Power Source Nature: Biological Manipulation (The Zerg are known for eating the biological forms of their victims that allows them to grow in numbers and strength) Transformation (The Zerg are capable of evolving into a myriad of different forms.) Psionic: Telepathy (Various Spectres and Templars are well gifted in the usage of Psionic Powers, which can easily read minds) Telekinesis (The Spectres and Templars are capable of using telekinesis to push targets away without coming into contact) Science: Genetic Manipulation (With the Modius Foundation, they spliced the genes of Zerg and Protoss to create the hybrids) High-Tech Suit (With Terran and Protoss Forces that allows them to can withstand standard weaponry and gives them enhanced physical conditions) Divine: Longevity (The Xel'Naga are known for being able to exist for billions of years before dying which is why they need to renew the cycle of reproduction for their race each time) Immortality Type 4 (The Xel'Naga are capable of surviving death in the Void, should their bodies be destroyed in the material Universe, they return to the Void) Conquest Stats Unknown Tier: The Forces of Amon are known to be able to lay waste to most of the Koprulu Sector, devastating worlds with advanced military operations, though it is unknown just how vast is the Void which is the real holdings of Amon. Power Stats DC: Universe: Stated by Ouros that Amon to be one with the Void, an entirely separate universe; is shown to destroy the universe in an alternate timeline; is stated to be a threat to the universe. Solar System-Dwarf Star: An ancient Xel'naga artifact was capable of yielding this much energy, and the Xel'naga themselves should be more powerful than it. Likely Small Planet via Void Shards: as they drain the life out of planets. Multi-Continent: Even his hybrid host form is regarded as one of the most dangerous enemies in the StarCraft universe, likely vastly outclassing the Primal Queen of Blades. Unknown: The Strength of Hybrids, as Primal Kerrigan started to struggle against them after battling day in and day out against many of them. Large Island: The attack power of the large ships from their enslaved races such as the Leviathan. Large Island: With the heavy units such as Terran Thors, Zerg Ultralisks and Protoss Archons. Building: The strength of the standard infantry from comparing with Terran Marines, Zerglings, Protoss Zealots. Durability: Universe: Amon is one with the Void, and can survive the destruction of the Universe which he could cause. Solar System: Alarak stated that it would be easier to destroy every star in the Galaxy than it is to kill Amon. Small Planet: Amon's Avatar with Void Shards makes him completely immune to the strongest of Protoss weaponry including Cybros which can rend the crust of planets. Multi-Continent: Amon's Avatar without Void Shards should be somewhat comparable to Primal Kerrigan. Unknown: The durability of the Hybrids which managed to force Kerrigan to flee at one point. Large Island: The durability of large spacecraft which can take hits from one another. Large Island: The durability of large units such as the Thor, Ultralisk and Archon which can give each other a hard time. Building: The standard durability of infantry units. Speed: Massively FTL+ Capable of destroying the universe in a short amount of time. Massively FTL+: Amon as a Xel'Naga are able to traverse between planets incredibly quickly, seeding the universe with life. FTL+: The ships of their enslaved races are capable of traversing the vast distance of the Koprulu Sector. at least Superhuman: Many of their leaders and champions that should be comparable to Artanis which is capable of outrunning and reacting to Zerglings. Skills Stats Their forces are diverse and have many skills and abilities from each race that gives them a wide variety of capabilities to engage their enemies with. Strengths/Pros The Forces of Amon have been able to operated in the Koprulu Sector undetected for decades (likely millennia with Samir Duran), and when unleashed, their forces decimated most of the Sector in a surprise attack, wiping out most of the resistance. Weaknesses/Flaws Amon is basically the force's most greatest power house, and while in the Void, he has limited influence over the material universe, if he dies in the Void, he is permanently dead. Samir Duran is also known to be rather arrogant as he tends to taunt his enemies with his shape shifting powers. Most of their forces are enslaved, so if an enemy finds a way around Amon's influence they would lose a substantial amount of their forces. Wins/Loses When a battle is decided, list the wins and loses below. Gallery Amon SC2-LotV Portrait.jpg|Amon, ruler of the Void Void SC2-LotV Cncpt1.jpg|The Void, the expansive nothing outside the Universe HybridSomething SC2 Art1.jpg|Hybrid Experimentation Marine Hybrid SC2-LotV Cncpt.jpg|Hybrids unleashed upon the Koprulu Sector Tal'darim_SC2-LotV_Logo2.jpg|The Protoss Forces, Tal'darim MoebiusForces_SC2_Decal1.jpg|The Terran Forces, Moebius Foundation ClawBrood_SC2_Decal1.jpg|The Zerg Forces, the Claw Brood Category:Tier 3 Civilization Category:StarCraft Category:Unknown Tier Conquest Category:Divinity Category:Science Category:Sci-Fi Category:Antagonist Category:Nature Category:Psionic Category:Profile Category:Work In Progress